Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed provide techniques for detecting words in human speech. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to sectioned memory networks for online word-spotting in continuous speech.
Description of the Related Art
Software applications may be used to detect the presence of specific words in human speech, commonly referred to as “speech-recognition.” Traditionally, however, computers have been programmed to detect phonemes (a perceptually distinct unit of sound) and not entire words. Doing so allows software to piece the phonemes together to determine if (and what) word was spoken. Furthermore, existing techniques use hidden Markov models to search for the words, while using neural networks only to compute features of the speech. Such techniques leave much to be desired in terms of the accuracy and speed of detecting words in speech.